Man-Wolf
John Jameson, better known as Man-Wolf, is a villain from Marvel comics, mostly fighting Spider-Man. Biography While exploring the moon on a mission, John came upon a strange red rock which he felt a strange compulsion to keep the stone, and later back on earth, made a pendant from it. When the stone was exposed to a full moon, Jameson unexpectedly transformed into a werewolf-like beast. He ravaged the city before being stopped by Spider-man, and the pendent thrown into a river. Jameson then returned to normal. Later, however, the pendant was retrieved by Morbius the living vampire, who sought to use Man-Wolf as a pawn in his quest to cure his vampiric mutation. They were stopped by Spider-Man, but both escaped, and Jameson was continually tormented by the pendant's power, turning him into Man-Wolf every full moon. After a while and a few more battles, Spider-Man took Jameson to Dr. Curtis Conners (also known as The Lizard), who helped rid Jameson of his lycanthropy for good. At one point, Man-Wolf went into an alternate dimension where he became the lord of an alien realm and retained the intelligence and speech of John Jameson. In Avengers Vol 8 12 John approached at an unknown point by Black Panther, or another messenger, to join the Agents of Wakanda. He join to assisted Wasp in protecting Morbius when they were attacked by Vampires in space. In Absolute Carnage event John Jameson was recruited into the Aberant Crimes Division and sent to investigate strange goings-on in Doverton, Colorado. Meeting with former sheriff Eric Morrell, Jameson learned that many of the people and animals that had been bonded to the Carnage symbiote when Cletus Kasady had attacked the town several years prior had had their spines torn out; and that a strange cult called the Church of the New Darkness had taken over the old Last Chance church. Meeting with the cult's spokesperson Sandra Deel, Jameson resolved to get a warrant but awoke to find Morrell had been abducted. Arriving at the Church, Jameson saw the townspeople had been inducted into the cult and had Morrell bound in the center of the room. Sandra Deel revealed herself as the supervillain Shriek, accompanied by the Doppelganger, and the leader of the cult unveiled himself to be Carnage, bonding Morrell to his new symbiote. Jameson transformed into Man-Wolf, but the cultists revealed themselves to also be bonded to the symbiote and infected him with it. Powers and Abilities John Jameson is trained in unarmed fighting and various weapons and is also a skilled pilot and astronaut. The Man-Wolf, possesses superhuman strength, agility, hearing, sight, speed, stamina, smell, claws and has a healing factor. The Stargod is basically the Man-Wolf with enhanced abilities. Recently, he can now voluntarily changed from human to Man-Wolf form and he could also tapped into Stargod's power while being Man-Wolf. In Other Media Television *John Jameson appeared in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. In "The Alien Costume" saga, he unwittingly brings the Venom symbiote to Earth. John ended up in the hospital following the crash-landing. When J. Jonah Jameson visits John in the hospital, John mentions Spider-Man fighting a guy in a rhino suit which proved that the Rhino was the one who robbed the shuttle. The Shocker later abducted John from the hospital which draws Spider-Man and J.J.J. to an abandoned church. While Spider-Man fought Shocker, J.J.J. got his son away from the church. While still in a wheelchair following his abduction, John visited the Daily Bugle where he was welcomed by its staff. *John Jameson/Man-Wolf appeared in the Spider-Man Unlimited animated series . While traveling into space, he crashed on Counter-Earth thanks to Venom and Carnage. After Spider-Man went there to return to Earth, John and the web-slinger joined the human rebels to fight the High Evolutionary's Beastials and restore peace to Counter-Earth. Man-Wolf's first animated appearance occurred in the episode "Ill Met By Moonlight" when the High Evolutionary had experimented on him and he be Man-Wolf every time he gets angry. *John Jameson/Man-Wolf appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man animated. In the episode "The Man-Wolf", John's distress signal on Daily Bugle Communications' space station on the moon is answered by Spider-Man and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees (Power Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Nova). John's construction crew found an advanced civilization's remains harboring a number of strange jewels. One of these jewels has embedded itself in John's chest and triggered his feral Man-Wolf transformation (with the trappings and the sword used by Stargod). Spider-Man manages to shatter the jewel, but the sudden reversion causes John to retain some wolfish features. John is kept in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody for treatment while J. Jonah Jameson blames Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. for his son's condition; Nick Fury tells J.J.J. that his son is saved because of Spider-Man. In the episode "Stan By Me", the Man-Wolf has a cameo appearance as one of the possible creatures attacking Midtown High School. *John Jameson/Man-Wolf appears in the 2010s Spider-Man animated series. In the episode "Osborn Academy", he is among the people that audition for a spot in Osborn Academy where he shows his space program knowledge. In the episode "Halloween Moon", John and Harry Osborn worked on an experiment that involved a lunar crystal that fed off gamma radiation which turned John into Man-Wolf whose scratch turned those who were struck by Man-Wolf's claws into werewolves. It took Spider-Man, the Hulk, Gwen Stacy and Harry to undo the effects of the Man-Wolf transformations and cure the infected. While Norman Osborn is displeased that he got Harry involved upon being given the lunar crystal, John stated the Man-Wolf form had a different personality as Osborn plans to find a way to fix the lunar crystal's effects. Movies *John Jameson appears in Spider-Man 2, portrayed by Daniel Gillies. An astronaut noted for apparently being the first man to play football on the moon, he rather quickly develops a relationship with Mary Jane Watson who immediately accepts his marriage proposal. However, Mary Jane (due to not truly loving John) leaves him at the altar to go back to Peter Parker. *John Jameson has a cameo appearance in the 2018 film Venom, portrayed by Chris O'Hara. An employee of the Life Foundation, he is the sole surviving astronaut of Carton Drake’s spaceship (carrying the symbiotes) and his body gets infested by the Riotsymbiote. As John is moved by Malaysian EMTs, Riot leaps to Corinne Wan and crashes the ambulance, presumably killing John. Trivia *The Man-Wolf was ranked #21 on a listing of Marvel Comics' monster characters in 2015. Navigation Category:Mutated Category:Lycanthropes Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Ferals Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Hulk Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Monsters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Dissociative Category:One-Man Army Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Grey Zone Category:Destroyers Category:Rogues Category:Giant Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Supervillains Category:Status Dependent on Version